


Kim and Collin Run In Here and Come Get Y'all Juice

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU where everything is OK for a day or two, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Wynonna and Nicole bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nicole's got the day off, so she spends part of it with her second favorite Earp.





	Kim and Collin Run In Here and Come Get Y'all Juice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic based a drabble posted by jam (@iamkidfish) in a group chat. I've used it as the first paragraph and a jumping off point. Set sometime around 2x08 or 2x09 -ish, but there's zero drama or angst. I, like I imagine most of you, want a break from that.
> 
> Title taken from one of my favorite vines of all time.

It's Tuesday morning at the homestead and Waverly is padding around the kitchen, making her Purgatory-famous pancakes. Nicole is trying her best to distract her: pressing up against her as Waverly stirs the batter, hands creeping up under her shirt, dropping kisses against her jaw, neck, shoulders, dipping her fingers into the batter and smearing across Waverly's cheek. Wynonna steals as many pancakes as she can hold, grumbling bitterly "I can't believe you're doing that right in front of my pancakes." However, Waverly is whispering to Nicole, their foreheads pressed together. "Hey less smooching, more pancake making. Earp Jr. is getting hungry. And these pancakes won't cook themselves." Waverly giggles and Nicole blushes. The small part of Wynonna's brain that's not daydreaming about pancakes, thinks this is exactly how it's supposed to be.

The lull in the action would usually make Wynonna anxious, make her feel like something awful was on the way, but today she feels so swollen and tired that her world has shrunken to the stack of fluffy pancakes in front of her. Hell, she's even managing to ignore Nicole moaning obscenely as she tears into her own stack of flapjacks, covered in liberal amounts of maple syrup.

"These are almost as sweet as you, baby," she hums, eyelashes fluttering at her girlfriend. Wynonna thinks this is the most cheesy and idiotic thing she's ever heard, but keeps her reaction internal, more focused on inhaling pancakes.

Waverly, on the other hand, looks completely smitten, ignoring her pancakes in favor of making dopey lovesick eyes at her girlfriend, hands tucked under her chin, sighing wistfully.

It had turned out, to Wynonna's great annoyance, that indeed, make up sex was the best sex. She had mushed two pillows against her ears every night for a week, but she could still hear bodies banging into furniture, a lamp falling to the floor in a crash, clothes being torn off, and so many loud animal noises that she felt like the Homestead had turned into a zoo. She was happy for them, really. Waverly was much more tolerable when she wasn't a tiny ball of angst, and Haught was nice to have around when she wasn't tied up with her sister into pretzel shapes.

Eventually breakfast wrapped up, and Waverly mentioned she was going into town for some dusty old tome she had left at the station. Something about a theory on magic gun slinging demons... or was it magic slinging demon guns? Some arrangement of those words, but Wynonna couldn't be bothered. She was about to have the place to herself while her sister and her tall ginger shadow found some new place to desecrate with their extracurricular activities.

To Wynonna's mild annoyance, Nicole had pecked Waverly on the lips then promptly flopped back into to the couch next to her.

"So what are we up to today, my second favorite Earp?" she smiled.

"Uh, no thanks, I've seen what you get up to with your favorite Earps, I'm out," Wynonna deadpanned, going back to her phone. There was this really funny video of a kid slipping on canola oil and smashing into the glass front of an oven she wanted to rewatch. She figured Nicole would leave for work soon and she could howl at children's misfortunes alone for a bit.

Nicole didn't move away though, just closer to watch the video too. She looked horrified for a second then busted out laughing.

"Don't you have jaywalkers to arrest, Haught?" Wynonna asked, slight irritation in her voice.

"Day off," Nicole smiled.

"And you're not spending it with my sister? Horizontally?"

Nicole sighed and pinned Wynonna with a pained expression.

"You know we do more than have sex-"

"Could have fooled me," Wynonna mumbled.

"-and honestly it's good for us to spend time apart sometimes, you know? Codependency isn't a good look."

"Right."

"Anyways, I wanted to try out something I saw online," Nicole said happily turning on the couch to face Wynonna.

"If this about that video I forwarded you, you're about ten years and a bottle of tequila late. I don't swing that way anymore... lately," Wynonna said looking off into the distance. It had been a minute.

"Wait... What video?"

"Oh. Nevermind!"

Nicole rolled her eyes and snapped back to her original idea.

"OK. I'm going to try to teach you some breathing exercises."

"What the hell for? I already know how to breathe, dumbass."

"For when you go into labor, smartass," Haught replied, smacking Wynonna good naturedly with a pillow.

"OK, let's start simple. This one's for when your contractions first start..."

 

And that was how Waverly found them, Wynonna laid back on a pile of pillows, breathing short loud breaths, face screwed up, and a death grip on Nicole's hand. It looked so tight she thought a finger seemed broken. She thought for a moment that her sister was actually in labor, but quickly realized that her girlfriend was coaching her through proper birthing techniques, talking loudly over Wynonna's fake grunts and yells of pseudo pain. Nicole was sitting at the far end of the couch expectantly, free hand reached out as if to catch a baby that would definitely not come flying out.

Waverly leaned against the door frame for a minute until her sister gave a loud prolonged yell and then Nicole held up the invisible baby in her arms, smiling like a loon.

"It's a girl!"

"Aw, I wanted a boy," Wynonna whined.

"Fine, it's a boy," Nicole sighed laying the air-baby onto Wynonna's chest. Waverly snorted.

"And you get onto me for being loud," she said shaking her head.

The pair turned to her and joined in laughing.

After Nicole had left for the night, Wynonna had set her baby sister to rubbing her swollen feet. She had successfully bribed Waverly by letting her pick out the ice cream flavor for their evening pint.

"You," Wynonna pointed her spoon at her sister, "are a lucky girl."

"What makes you say that?"

"I may be well on my way to single motherdom, but you're not going to have that issue."

Waverly arched an eyebrow and stopped massaging Wynonna's foot. Her sister just winked.

"She's gonna make a great mom someday, Waves."

Waverly flopped back onto the porch swing and smiled.

"I thought the same thing when I came back to your dramatic pre-enactment," Waverly admitted. She had never really thought that far ahead about her relationship with Nicole before, but as she climbed into bed that night she had her mind firmly set on a someday that featured a tiny bundle of swaddling blankets between the two of them, a tuft of red hair poking out from under a warm knitted hat.

Someday.


End file.
